Transcripts/The Scare
:music :Marcello: From that day until now, on the night of every full moon, he walks again, with no head… :Polvina: gulp :Marcello: …searching… :Ester: gasp :Marcello: …seeking, feeling, for his lost head, but he will never recover it. Do you know why? nod Because… I have it! ball :Girls: in turn as they catch the ball :Marcello: laughing What a bunch of fraidy lady fish! :Ester: We’re having a sleepover. :Polvina: Telling scary stories is part of the fun! :Marcello: Oh my, girls get frightened so easily! :Tubarina: Don’t say what I think you’re going to say. :Marcello: Boys don’t get frights like girls. :Tubarina: I knew it. :Marcello: And we definitely don’t squeal like girls. to squeal :Polvina: You can’t seriously mean that boys don’t get frights. :Marcello: Not like screaming girly whirlies. Blah! :Girls: screaming :Marcello: laughing Too easy! leaves :Polvina: Boys must get frights like girls. :Tubarina: I know one boy who’s going to get a fright. :Ester: First thing tomorrow. :Marcello: door And I’ll be waiting. :Marcello: It should be here, in one of these. Ah, there it is. :Tubarina: Are we ready? :Ester: Ready and raring to go. :Polvina: Remember that we’re doing this to prove a point. :Tubarina: Oh, we know, but it’ll be fun too. :beating :Ester: Ready? :Polvina and Tubarina: Yes! :pause :Ester: Now! :Girls: the blanket off of Marcello’s bed, growling :Tubarina: What’s this? :Ester: Where is he? :Marcello: out of cabinet, growling :Girls: leave room :Marcello: laughing They don’t even try to make it hard! :Polvina: He did it to us again! :Tubarina: Girls don’t get frights more than boys. :Ester: We know that but we’re not proving it. :Polvina: So how do we show him? :Ester: That costume, he wore that at a party last year. :Tubarina: So? :Ester: Remember what we said about him? :Polvina: Hmm, he looks like Slipper, but small. giggle :Tubarina: Slipper? Bia’s friend? :Ester: It’s Bia who can help us. :Polvina: In the Abysmal Kingdom. :Polvina: frightened We’re so frightened that terrible eel is loose in the palace! :Tubarina: frightened And we’re only weak little girls! :Ester: We have to get away… :Polvina: …before it comes after us again! :Girls: screaming :Marcello: Fantastic! I fooled them totally. :Girls: panting :Polvina: Is he following? :Tubarina: He’s following. :Ester: Fantastic! We fooled him totally! :Girls: swimming, panting :Girls: panting :Polvina: What if that eel comes after us? :Tubarina: Let’s get far away. :Ester: What about Marcello? :Tubarina: He’ll be alright. He’s a boy. :Ester: He’s so big and tough and totally unscared. :Polvina: Uh-huh, not like us girls. :Tubarina: Oh~~ I want my dolly! :Marcello: behind a rock, laughing I know it, and they admit it! as he attempts to follow Huh, where did they go? down Swim all you like, the frights ain’t over yet! :Polvina: Is Marcello there? :Ester: He’s there. :Tubarina: Marcello’s never been to the Abysmal Kingdom. :Polvina: It’s a scary place the first time you see it. :Ester: And Marcello is soon going to find that out. :Polvina: Darker and colder! Not long now. :Tubarina: Do you think Marcello’s getting nervous? :Ester: I bet he is! :Marcello: What are they doing? If they’re such fraidy fraidy fish, why are they going into the Abysmal Kingdom? :Polvina: Should we go get Bia? :Tubarina: She’ll love it when we tell her what we’re doing! :Ester: No time. Quick, hide! :music :Marcello: Where did they go now? It’s so dark here. I-I-I-I-I can’t see a thing. :Anglerfish: gurgling :Marcello: in fear :Another fish: gurgling :Marcello: in fear :Ester: Do you think he’s getting scared? :Tubarina: It’s hard to tell. :Ester: So how will we know? :Polvina: I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. :Tubarina: We need to hear it. :Marcello: This place is weird. :Bia: Weird? :Marcello: in fear :Bia: Who dares call my home weird? You! :Marcello: away, screaming :Ester: That’s it! :Tubarina: That’s what we wanna hear. :Bia: Hey, I know you. You’re Marcello. Er, Marcello? :Polvina: Bia! :Bia: Oh, hi. It’s great to see you all. :Ester: That was perfect! :Tubarina: It’s just what we wanted! :Bia: What did I do? :Polvina: laugh You gave Marcello a fright. :Bia: And that was good? :Ester: That was brilliant! :Bia: I don’t understand. :Tubarina: We’ll explain as we go and find him. :Marcello: I shouldn’t be getting frights, I should be giving them! I-I’m outta here. :Baby Eel: buzzing :Marcello: whimpering Hello? :Another Baby Eel: buzzing :Marcello: whimpering :Another Baby Eel: buzzing :Marcello: If you think what I think you think I am, I-I’m not. This is just a costume. I’m not a deep sea eel. I’ll show you. to take it off Come on, get off. :Baby Eels: buzzing :Marcello: swims off :Bia: He really said that boys don’t get frights like girls? :Ester: But he’ll have to take it back now. :Tubarina: We heard him. :Marcello: from afar :Polvina: laughing Just like that! :Bia: I hope he’s not in trouble. :Ester: Come on! :Tubarina: It came from around here somewhere. :Marcello: yelling :Ester: Marcello? :Tubarina: Where are you? :Marcello: yelling :Polvina: Don’t be scared, we’ll find you! :Slipper: gurgling :Ester: Here’s your friend Slipper, Bia. :Bia: Oh, Slipper, have you seen a boy around? :Slipper: gurgling :Bia: Oh, you’ve heard him but you haven’t seen him. :Polvina: Can Slipper help us find him? :Bia: You look that way, we’ll look this way. And hurry! :Slipper: gurgling :(speaking gibberish) :Polvina: You don’t think Marcello’s in any danger, do you, Bia? :Bia: No. Not unless... :Ester: Unless? :Bia: He is wearing that costume. Some baby eels might think he’s an eel too and start to chase him. :Tubarina: You’re kidding. :Marcello: yelling :Baby Eels: buzzing :Ester: She wasn’t kidding! :Polvina: Hurry! We don’t wanna lose him again. :Tubarina: There’s no sign of him anywhere! :Polvina: Would those eels hurt Marcello? :Bia: No, never. Unless... :Ester: Unless? :Bia: If he took off his costume, they might be upset that he played a trick on them. :Povina: Then we’d better stop him doing that. :Ester: Marcello! :Tubarina: We’re coming! :Marcello: yelling :Baby Eels: buzzing :Marcello: Oh no, this can’t be a trap. Oh, it’s a trap! :Baby Eels: buzzing :Marcello: Look, I-I’m not one of you, I’m a boy. tries If I… get this off, I’ll show you. eel head off There, see? :Baby Eels: buzzing :Marcello: Oh, w-what did I do wrong? :Marcello: laughing :Ester: That way! :Marcello: laughing :Baby Eels: buzzing :Polvina: Marcello! :Ester: What are they doing to him? :Polvina: They’re not. :Bia: They are! :Marcello: laughing :Baby Eels: buzzing :Ester: They’re tickling him! :Tubarina: And we thought he was scared. :Marcello: I did not! :Tubarina: You did too! :Ester: You got a fright and treat. :Marcello: It was someone else! :Tubarina: There is no one else. :Marcello: I was not scared and you have no proof! :Ester: Our proof is that we saw you and heard you. :Marcello: Girls think up stories to make boys look bad. My new friends will never believe you. :Ester: They’re boys. :Bia: Tell us what he did, honestly. :Baby Eels: buzzing :Bia: I don’t believe it. :Polvina: What are they saying? :Bia: That they didn’t see or hear Marcello get a fright. :Baby Eels: buzzing :Marcello: laughing We boys always stick together, right? :Bia: Hmm, Slipper’s a boy. He’ll give us proof of what you did. :Marcello: W-Who’s Slipper? Where is he? :Tubarina: He’s right behind you. :Polvina: But we warn you… :Ester: …he’s no baby. :Marcello: laughing You can’t scare me with that old trick! :Slipper: gurgling :Marcello: hides :Girls: laughing :Ester: There’s nothing more to say. :Tubarina: That yell said it all! :Polvina: Bia, we have one more night on our sleepover. :Ester: Do you wanna join us? :Bia: Aw, yes please, I’d love to! :leave :Marcello: This isn’t over until I say it’s over. pause Okay, it’s over. :Bia: The hideous monster was never satisfied no matter how many boys and girls he feasted on. Every night he would creep up the stairs, open the door, and choose his meal. :Girls and Marcello: gasp :Bia: But it was only a story, it never really happened. :Girls and Marcello: of relief, laughing :Polvina: That was terrific, Bia! :Tubarina: Great story. :creaking :Ester: gasp What was that? :Tubarina: gasp The stairs. :Marcello: Something’s coming up the stairs? :Bia: Something is opening the door. :Polvina: It’s going to choose its meal! :Everyone: they swim away :Baby Eels: buzzing :Ester: It was only the baby eels! :Tubarina: They’re not scary at all. :Polvina: But they did prove one thing. :Bia: Which was? :Polvina: Boys and girls- :Marcello: I know, I know, get just as scared as each other. There, I admit it. Boys and girls are afraid of the same things. :Polvina: giggle Now that’s really scary! :Everyone: laughing